


Predestined

by AzureKate



Series: Love of A Type Blue [1]
Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: M/M, Seeing the future, Soulmates, didn't cry writing this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureKate/pseuds/AzureKate
Summary: 100 years before Jomy’s birth, Physis saw in her tarot cards the existence of Blue’s eventual “soul mate.” Using her unique abilities, Physis spends the night describing to Blue what his unborn true love would look like.





	Predestined

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but sweet.

Physis loved to look forward through her cards, gazing at the future—especially at Blue. She would just stare at the hazy silhouette of Blue, watching the aura of his energy grow and wane the further through time she gazed. She noticed over the next century or so, his power was going to fade to a mere fraction of its previous glory. She had been avoiding telling Blue so, although she was sure that if _she_ knew, then _he_ knew… She had no idea what would cause his power to weaken so substantially, whether it was age or something external that would happen. She worried for him, and worried that the lack of power would affect him negatively.

She flipped another tarot card over to glance just a little further into the future; she could look as far ahead as the cards would allow her. Sometimes she could go through the entire deck; other times she would only get through three or four before her visions would go blank.

She focused on Blue and held the card.

She gasped when she was overcome by a beautiful warmth. Suddenly there was a second silhouette beside Blue.

Physis latched onto the vision, adjusting herself to focus not on Blue, but on the figure beside him. She could feel that the person’s energy was very strong, and she could see its blue glow in the darkness of her vision.

Another Type Blue!

She was astonished. The only Type Blue the Mus had ever known was Soldier Blue himself, the first and, apparently, only one of his kind. But now Physis _knew_ there would be another! She couldn’t wait to tell Blue.

As Physis considered running to tell Blue the good news, she instead decided to prod the vision a bit more first. She funneled all of her available energy into her sight. With the added clarity, she could see the two figures were locked in an embrace. Physis ran her finger over the card in her hand; while she couldn’t see the physical card, the feelings the card invoked in her were unmistakable.

It was without a doubt the Lovers card.

She was briefly surprised to imagine Blue having a predestined lover, but after a moment she blushed and smiled. She wanted to focus more on the silhouette to make out their features, but she didn’t have enough energy to do so. She would have to draw energy from Blue, and she was hesitant to do so without asking. It was getting late… was it even a good time to bother him? Some nights, Blue would retire quite early.

Physis figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. She called out with her mind, knowing that if Blue was awake, he’d hear.

_Blue?_

Her mind’s voice echoed in silence for a moment, unanswered. She wasn’t surprised; Blue had been feeling a little weak recently, so he had probably gone to bed for the night—

_Yes, Physis?_

She jumped at Blue’s sudden reply. Taking a moment to regain her composure, she answered him: _I’ve seen something important in your future, Blue. Will you help me look closer?_

His reply was quiet: _Sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes._

She thought he sounded tired; she offered to go to his Blue Room instead, but he ignored her question. She smirked at his stubbornness. She waited quietly, holding the card in her hands with great anticipation.

Finally, she heard the chiffon drapes rustling, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. She could feel the person’s energy and recognized it as Blue, although she knew it wasn’t likely to be anyone else. She smiled and held out her hand toward the footsteps. After a moment, a gloved hand wrapped around hers.

“How are you tonight, Blue?” she asked.

“I’m all right, Physis. You?”

“Good!”

“What did you see in my future?”

Physis blushed and held out the Lovers card for Blue to see. “I see a person.”

Blue chuckled, taking the card from her hand. “I’m a little old to take a lover, Physis.”

She ran her thumb across the knuckles of Blue’s hand she was still holding. “You can say that all you want, but I didn’t see a _suggestion,_ I saw your _future._ And I’d like you to help me look at them.”

He sat in the chair beside hers, pulling his hand free. “What are you expecting to see?”

“The person who your world will come to revolve around, of course.”

“Physis, please,” he insisted. “I… don’t have _time_ for love.”

“Yes, you do, so hush. Let me borrow some energy to look closer? I won’t tell you anything, if you don’t want to hear. She reached out for his hand once again. She could feel him hesitating, but finally he placed his hand in hers. She nearly giggled with excitement, squeezing his hand as she re-focused on her vision. With his added power, she could already see the image growing clearer; she focused all her attention on the person standing beside Blue.

Slowly, their features began to become distinguishable.

With a huge smile, she asked Blue, “Do you want to know what they look like?”

“…I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

Another rush of butterflies flew through her stomach. She looked at the person closely; she couldn’t see them as clearly as she would if they were really standing before her. Her vision was a hazy image: she could make out colors and the shape of the person. And the person she was looking at was average height, and thin.  They had a similar body shape to Blue himself.

“Hmm, it looks like a man,” Physis said with a grin. She felt a shock from Blue and giggled at his surprise. She looked again and focused on the colors of the person. There was a bright gold surrounding their head, and she could see green sparkles coming from his face. A wave of red was cascading from his shoulders. “Golden-haired, green-eyed, cloaked in red,” she reported accordingly. Finally, the last color that was truly grabbing her attention was the aura surrounding the man, the color of his energy. The defining trait of a Type Blue. Though this vision was well into the time after Blue’s energy would fade to weakness, the energy around this person was intense. Looking at the two together, Physis could tell that Blue was leaning on them, relying on their support. This meant to her that this person would come at Blue’s weakest time to support him. That fact alone made her heart skip beats.

She was so excited, she hesitated to speak.

“Physis?” Blue asked curiously when she became stuck on the feature.

“The last thing I can really see… it’s incredible,” she began. She squeezed his hand again while he waited for her to continue. “He is a Mu, as we are. He is… a Type Blue.”

Soldier Blue gasped and withdrew his hand from hers. Without the added energy, the colors of the vision faded and the image returned to a simple silhouette.

“There has never been another Type Blue,” said Blue with great surprise.

“I know! This means we will someday soon find another like you,” Physis answered. “I can tell that they have a great power. They’ll support you as your power weakens over time.”

“Perhaps they can help me with my dream.”

With that statement, Physis felt a wave of hope rush out from Blue. She knew of Blue’s deep desire for himself and all Mus to see Terra, their home. She answered, “Yes, I’m sure he can, and will. Out of everything, for you I would want a person who could do that. It is your life’s dream.”

“When will I meet this person?” he prodded.

“It’s hard to say for sure,” Physis replied honestly. “Based on how far ahead I was searching… perhaps a century? Maybe a bit sooner.”

“A _century.”_

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“I will be so old… I hope they are near myself in age, at least.”

“Even if they are centuries younger, I can tell you will love them very much.”

Blue took Physis’s hand again. Without asking permission, Physis gently pulled him forward and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. “Physis…thank you. This gives me something definite to look forward to in this life of nothing but chance.”

“I am glad you are happy, Blue. I hope they are everything you dream of.”

He finally pulled away and stood from the table. “I’m tired, so I’ll have to leave you for the night.”

“Very well,” she answered. “Good night. Sleep well, Blue.”

“You, as well.”

She listened to his footsteps as he turned and went toward the door. Then, just as he passed the drapes, she felt a glimmer of joy from him. She smiled.


End file.
